


I'm Never Leaving You Behind

by OurLadyOfPoison



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOfPoison/pseuds/OurLadyOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fun Ghoul finds himself shot in the desert, it doesn't come as a surprise when Party Poison comes running out to save him. What does surprise him, though, are the things he says. Struggling to get him home, Poison says some pretty remarkable, sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Leaving You Behind

Blistering sand scraped his skin, the scorching heat of the desert had warmed it up nicely, just for him. His hands clawed at the ground for traction, trying to force himself up.  His side burned, and before he glanced down, he knew he was injured. His hand gripped his side, feeling warm liquid spread over his fingers.  His breath hitched as he allowed himself to collapse onto the ground.  It was only two dracs, they were dead now, but he started to think they would be taking him down with them.

“Ghoul!” He heard a familiar voice scream for him.

He groaned, barely shifting to let the person know that he was actually alive. He felt gentle hands on his shoulders as they flipped him over to look up at the bright sky, and this pretty face. Poison. He saw the worried look in the his eyes.  

“What did you do to yourself?!” He wasn’t mad, Ghoul knew that, just scared.

Poison wrapped his fingers around Ghoul’s tattooed wrist, carefully moving his hand away from the bleeding injury, before practically ripping off his shirt and pressing it against the wound.

After a few moments of silent, Ghoul spoke. “Poison, you’re going to burn.”

“I don’t care.”

“I care.”

“Stop caring.”  

Ghoul grit his teeth as the other male pressed the now bloody shirt a little harder into his side. The redhead’s stoic expression softened in sympathy.  After a moment, he reached up and carefully placed his fingers on Poison’s cheek, before dropping his hand and allowing it to rest on the redhead’s thigh.

“I’m done, Party.”

“What? What do you mean?” He gave him a look of concern.

“I’m done, leave me behind, The dracs will be showing up at any point now.”

“Don’t you dare talk like tha-”

“You know it-”

“I’m never leaving you behind, Ghoul!” Poison snapped, surprising him. “I don’t care what happens, I don’t care if the entirety of BLI shows up, I’m never leaving you behind!”

Ghoul’s eyes widened, stopping his protest and going silent. Poison seemed to think he had made him upset, and he quickly leaned down to fix his perceived mistake. He kissed Ghoul softly, and brushed some hair out of his face. The darker haired man barely managed to kiss back before Poison pulled away and went to tie his shirt around the wound.  

“I’d never leave you behind, I love you too much.” Poison said softly, his hair falling over his face.  “Just stay alive for me, please.”

_Love you… loves me? He loves me?_

After a moment, Ghoul nods, hoping the other didn’t notice the slight burning in his cheeks.  He watches as Poison stands up and struggle to pick him up. Strength really wasn’t one of his strong suits, and Ghoul was quick to try to make him put him down.

“Party! I can walk, you don’t have to carry me.” He hated feeling vulnerable, being carried made him feel like a child that couldn’t fight for himself.

“If you could walk, you wouldn’t have collapsed onto the ground. It’s fine. I can do it. Think of it as me getting equal to you, and all the times you carried me home.”

Ghoul sighed and wrapped his arms around Poison’s shoulders. He gave up arguing once again, the redhead did have a point.

Poison had a bad habit of going out and getting himself hurt in the most ridiculous ways, and Ghoul would always run out and carry him home as he groaned and rested his head against his chest. He began to think of the things they had gone through, like when Poison got cornered in some rundown convenience store he was raiding, and came home with plenty of bloody limbs and bulletholes. Most of them thought that was the end of him, but like the fighter he is, he pushed himself up off his deathbed, telling them that he would keep running until Korse put a bullet through his skull.

He felt Poison lean down and kiss him on the cheek, soft and sweet. Ghoul began to hum quietly as he clung onto the other man, his side flaring up with pain every few minutes. He looked up at the redhead’s face, trying to tell what he was thinking. His eyes were set on the horizon, biting his lip softly.  Ghoul then began to think, what if he had died?

He wouldn’t be able to see Poison’s bright smile, hear his loud laugh. He wouldn’t see him wrestle with his brother over the last can of fruit. He wouldn’t be able to carry him into the diner when he had fallen asleep in the back seat of the Danger Car after an exhausting day. He wouldn’t see Jet sighing and rolling his eyes with a smile when the redhead did something ridiculously stupid and broken something. He wouldn’t be able to comfort him when he started crying in the middle of the night, from a dream or whatever thought that would haunt him.

Ghoul was suddenly so very glad that Poison didn’t just walk away.  He looked up and saw that his bare shoulder was already starting to burn, his pale skin turning pink. He frowned, and leaned up a bit to gently kiss the redhead’s shoulder.

“Told you so. You’re already burning…” He glanced up to see his cheeks turn red, this time not from the sun. Ghoul laughs softly, trying to act as if he wasn’t vulnerable. He flinched.

Poison sighed softly, the corners of his lips twitching up into a small smile. Of course, he was worried about him, that was clear, but he didn’t want to make him think he was in worse shape than he was. Ghoul hadn’t realized where they were, until he was carried through the glass doors into the diner. The two were lucky that they hadn’t found any Dracs, or maybe they had, but Poison had avoided their attention, Ghoul surely wasn’t paying attention to that, but rather to his teammate, trying to read his face to see what he was thinking. The redhead sat him down on the floor, then went off to find all the necessary medical supplies.

He played with his hands as he waited, running his fingers over his knuckles. He looked up once he heard the soft clicks of Poison’s boots, notifying him that he was approaching. He sat beside him, placing the bag of curatives down.

“A’ight, Sunshine,” Poison spoke softly, resting a hand on Ghoul’s shoulder, then carefully pulling off his shirt to expose the wound. “Lay back, I’m gonna fix you up.”

He sighed softly and did as he was told, putting his hands under his head, in an attempt to make the cold floor more comfortable, as well as look cool, as if the pain wasn’t really bothering him.

Poison unwrapped the now blood soaked fabric from Ghoul’s middle. He began to poke around carefully, checking if the laser beam had hid any vital organs. It hadn’t. He sighed in relief, a part of him was nervous that his friend, the person that he admittedly loved, was going to die, and that thought was quickly silenced. He began to clean the wound when he heard a familiar voice, not Ghoul’s.

Running in from the other room was Jet Star, his eyes wide. Ghoul looked over at the curly haired man. It was obvious Poison wasn’t expecting the other Killjoys to be here, he reached for his gun, almost firing at his comrade before he noticed that it was not, in fact, an enemy.

Jet knelt down beside them, quickly taking the supplies from Poison’s hands and beginning to work on Ghoul.

“What did he do?” Jet glanced over at the redhead sitting across from him.

“I ‘Dunno! Found him laying out in the desert, surrounded by dead dracs, a half mile away.”

“Why were you out there without the car?” He looked away from Ghoul’s side for a moment.

Ghoul took that chance to look down at his bloody side. Huh. Not as bad as he thought, still nasty, but not as bad. He reached over and grabbed Poison’s hand, squeezing it softly.

“Why does it matter? Focus on the injured for a sec’, would you?” Poison rolled his eyes.  

Jet sighed, turning his attention back to the wounds.

An hour or two later, Ghoul was finally done being poked and prodded at. Throughout it all, he didn’t let go of Poison’s hand, and it didn’t seem as if he was going to complain. They did let go one time, so Poison could go find himself a shirt, seeing as his was soaked with blood. That shirt ended up being one of his brother’s, a little too baggy for him.

He heard Poison sigh and felt his hands around him, pulling him up into a gentle embrace. He didn’t complain, he just carefully wrapped an arm around Poison’s waist, and let one trail into his hair. The redhead then rested his head on Ghoul’s tattooed chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He smiled down at him, twirling his crimson hair in between his fingers.

They stayed like this for a while, Ghoul playing with Poison’s hair, his hand rested carefully on the small of his back. They were both careful to make sure that Ghoul wasn’t sitting awkwardly, so the wound would heal without being popped open by an awkward movement.

After a while, the redhead spoke up, his voice muffled slightly against his chest. “I’m really glad you didn’t die.”

Ghoul laughed softly, wincing. “I’m glad too, who else is going to make sure you’re not crying your eyes out at two AM?”

“Oh, shut up, Ghoul.” He smirks.

They were silent for a while again, this time Ghoul initiated the talking.

“Poison?”

“Hmm..?”

“When you thought I was going to die, when you told me you loved me and kissed me… did you mean it?”

There was some hesitation, then Poison leaned up to kiss Ghoul softly. His eyes widened, then they fluttered closed, reciprocating happily before they pulled apart.

“Of course I meant it.” His lips stretched into a grin.

Ghoul smiled back at him, carefully pulling him closer and humming softly.

 

Weeks went by, and Ghoul was healing well. He could run if he needed to, though Jet warned him not to push it too much. He didn’t mind lounging around for a few weeks, a Joy got tired. Eventually, though, his high energy got to him and he found himself bouncing around, getting Jet annoyed and The two brothers to just laugh at him.

Jet and Kobra had yet to find out about the little “Thing” He and Poison had, and when they could, they would have little sneaky make out sessions, hoping that the two didn’t find them. This was one of those times.

Ghoul held Poison close, his fingers in his hair as they kissed, another hand on his hip. Over the past few weeks, it was obvious he liked Poison’s hair more than he thought, and he’d play with it every chance he got. When they kissed, it was almost a given that one of his hands would be in his cherry colored hair. The redhead wrapped his arms around Ghoul’s neck loosely, catching a bit of hair and twirling it around his fingertips.

“Poison! Where are you?!”

They pulled away quickly, wiping at their lips and making it seem like they were just talking.

“In here, Jet! What is it?”

“Your turn to go raiding!” He didn’t enter the room.

He groaned and looked over at Ghoul, pecking him on the lips before trotting into the other room. There was some arguing, but then he finally agreed and left, saying he would be back in a few hours.

Ghoul sighed, wandering around the hideout for a bit until he found something else to do. Of course Jet just had to ruin their fun. He waited and waited for him to come back, fending off the afro-clad Killjoy’s questions. The night was quiet and calm, he assumed that Poison wouldn’t have any issues.

Party Poison didn’t come home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if when I write the second part, if I'll post it here or not. I'm also pretty sure I used the words "Ghoul" and "Poison" too much, so sorry about that, if I did. I really do hope you enjoyed reading this! If you'd like me to continue, please let me know.


End file.
